Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 18 (Unusual friends)
Unusual friends is the eighteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *TIM finds a jazz piano (Nathan) that's sad because nobody wants to play jazz anymore. *CHARLI dances to the jazz rhythm. *KELLIE draws a friend on Nathan's foot. *CHARLI has got happy feet. *NATHAN turns some rocks into friends and they make a rock band together. *CHARLI lifts up some rocks and she turns them into a friend. *Jup Jup gives KATHLEEN a book and she wants to give him a special gift too. *CHARLI bobs up and down like a friend. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who wants to play but neither her mother (Kellie) nor her puppy (Charli) can, so an imaginary friend (Tim) appears and takes her to the outer space. Gallery Tim S3 E18.png Charli S3 E18 1.png Kellie S3 E18.png Charli S3 E18 2.png Nathan S3 E18.png Charli S3 E18 3.png Kathleen S3 E18.png Charli S3 E18 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E18.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, they say some French words. Songlets ;Making music Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh. Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh. Doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh Oh, doobedoo bahskat dadley doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doodely deep Scat dat mummahh zippedy dooh Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh, yeah. Skit skattely doo bah dattely doooh, yeah. ;Body move #01 Doobedoo bab bab skattly doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doobely doo, yeah Scat zat mummahh zippedy dooh Doo doodledoobah dattely doooh, yeah Doobedoo bab bab skattly doo Jazz jazz jazz diva doobely doo, yeah Scat zat mummahh zippedy dooh Skat doodledoobah dattely doooh, yeah. ;Word play Fefe the foot is a special friend She's rather unusual ... Fefe my friend She has toes on the top of her head And she likes to use my shoe for a bed Fefe the foot is a special friend She's rather unusual ... Fefe my friend. Fefe the foot is a special friend She's rather unusual ... Fefe my friend She has toes on the top of her head And she likes to use my shoe for a bed Fefe the foot is a special friend She's rather unusual ... Fefe my friend. ;Body move #02 Happy feet, happy feet I've got my snap hap-happy feet They laugh and smile and jump in the air And shout hooray to whoever's there Happy feet, happy feet I've got my happy feet. Happy feet, happy feet I've got my snap hap-happy feet They laugh and smile and jump in the air And shout hooray to whoever's there Happy feet, happy feet I've got my happy feet. ;Shapes in space Smooth rock, rough rock, light rock, heavy rock It's all rock 'n' roll in me As long as I can move, as long as I can groove We'll be a rocking family If you can't find a beat, try moving with your feet 'Cause rocking comes easily. Smooth rock, rough rock, light rock, heavy rock It's all rock 'n' roll in me As long as I can move, as long as I can groove We'll be a rocking family If you can't find a beat, try moving with your feet 'Cause rocking comes easily. ;Body move #03 Rocks, rocks, everywhere Pick them up and put them there Building up, one by one And my building's never done. Rocks, rocks, everywhere Pick them up and put them there Building up, one by one And my building is now done. ;Puzzles and patterns Someone's hiding, I can see A special friend leaves gifts for me Is my friend big? Is my friend small? Someone's hiding, I can see A special friend leaves gifts for me Is my friend even there at all? Someone's hiding, I can see A special friend leaves gifts for me Is my friend big? Is my friend small? Someone's hiding, I can see A special friend leaves gifts for me Is my friend even there at all? Someone's hiding, I can see A special friend leaves gifts for me Is my friend big? Is my friend small? Someone's hiding, I can see A special friend leaves gifts for me Is my friend even there at all? ;Body move #04 A bobbing bobber, a bobbing bobber Is someone who likes to bob Up and down to end of town Up and down and up. A bobbing bobber, a bobbing bobber Is someone who likes to bob Up and down to end of town Up and down and up. A bobbing bobber, a bobbing bobber Is someone who likes to bob Up and down to end of town Up and down and up. ;Sharing stories I can steer a ship, I can drive a train I can cross a mountain in the freezing rain I can rescue birds and swim a lagoon I can fly a rocket to the moon. I can steer a ship, I can drive a train I can cross a mountain in the freezing rain I can rescue birds and swim a lagoon I can fly a rocket to the moon. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about jazz music Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about cushions & pillows Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about imaginary friends Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about outer space